


Harry's Fear

by demolitionbucky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demolitionbucky/pseuds/demolitionbucky
Summary: “Why did you do this to me, Potter?” Draco asked menacingly, blood spilling around him so slowly.“Why did you k-kill me, Potter? Why?”“WHY?!” Draco screamed, blood beginning to pour from his mouth.





	Harry's Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bucharestbuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucharestbuck/gifts).



Blood. Blood all over his hands.

Harry tried rubbing the blood off and onto his school robes. It didn't budge.

Draco’s pained voice echoed through Harry’s head. “Please, Potter… y-you don’t really detest me this much, d-do you?” 

Harry dashed over to the sink and tried turning on the faucet. Broken.

The next one worked. The piercing cold water flowed over his hands, but the blood still clung to his hands.

“Why did you do this to me, Potter?” Draco asked menacingly, blood spilling around him so slowly.

It pained Harry to look at Draco on the tainted lavatory floor. And Draco didn't stop pulling the strings of Harry’s heart.

“Why did you k-kill me, Potter? Why?”

Harry couldn't answer. He couldn't find any words. He rubbed his hands forcefully, tears brimming in his eyes as the blood relentlessly clung to his skin.

“WHY?!” Draco screamed, blood beginning to pour from his mouth.

***

“Draco!” Harry screamed, jolting awake in bed, drenched in sweat. He blinked furiously, grabbing a hold of the bed frame, chest heaving. 

It isn't real… it isn't real, Harry told himself, heart pounding in his chest. But it was too close for comfort, Harry’s other voice interjected suddenly.

Tears began rolling down Harry’s cheeks. He looked down at his hands before he grabbed a hold of his hair, clenching his jaw tight as he tried not to cry audibly.

A tentative, soft hand placed itself upon Harry’s shoulder. “Potter, are you alright?” Draco whispered.

Harry looked up, eyes wet with tears. “Muffliato,” Harry whispered after grabbing his wand from the nightstand. He didn't want to wake anyone else up. But then, he reached forward and pulled Draco to him, burying his face against his chest.

“It’ll be alright,” Draco quickly whispered, wrapping his arms around Harry, tracing his hands across Harry’s back slowly. “I'm here; you're here. It was just a dream.”

“Yet it could've happened…” Harry whispered, tears collecting on Draco’s nightshirt.

Draco paused, pulling away softly to look at Harry. “What do you mean?”

Harry cornered himself into one side of his bed, running his hands through his hair. He hiccuped shakily, closing his eyes. “I nearly killed you one time, remember? But in my dream, I-I actually killed you…”

Draco frowned, eyebrows creasing. He slowly sat on Harry’s bed, reaching out to place a hand on Harry’s knee. “We’ve both nearly killed each other,” he began, sighing. “And that time it was a mistake. You didn't know what the spell would do.”

True, Harry thought. But it was meant for enemies. You knock down enemies.

When Draco heard nothing from Harry, he spoke again, softly. “It was just a dream, Harry, just a dream.”

“An exaggeration of something that actually happened,” Harry argued, running his hands again and again through his hair, pulling at it at times.

Draco sighed, running a hand across his own chin. He moved his hand to cup Harry’s chin gently, tilting it up towards him. “Harry, look at me.”

Harry looked at Draco, eyes and nose red. His head was pounding. And then his heart skipped a beat. It’s not the old ache, Harry told himself. It's just from crying.

“You aren't evil,” Draco began, yet soon cut off from Harry.

“That's easy for you to say,” Harry said sharply, swatting Draco’s hand away from his face.

Draco paused, silver eyes glimmering in the darkness. He scooted closer to Harry, cupping Harry’s face in his hands, looking at him. “Listen to me, please…”

Harry felt a drop of sweat drip down his back. He felt nervous, as if the dream was still happening. He felt as if this was all a trick, and Draco would soon haunt him for eternity.

Draco rested his forehead against Harry’s forehead, looking him in the eyes. His touch was soft. “I know you're struggling after everything. I know at times you felt as if the fact you were connected to him made you evil. But you're not evil, Harry. I know this for a fact. You wouldn't be scared of these dreams of yours if you were evil.”

Draco’s words echoed through Harry’s head. He blinked and stared at Draco, unable to say anything. He didn't feel as if this were true. He didn't know if this was really happening or not. 

But then, Harry knew that Draco was actually holding him. Harry wasn't dreaming anymore. Draco was alive.

Draco gently pressed his lips against Harry’s lips, allowing his eyes to flutter shut. He caressed Harry’s cheek gently, rubbing his thumb across it slowly again and again.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck, deepening the kiss passionately, gripping onto the back of Draco’s nightshirt.

Draco pulled away after a moment, a hint of a smile found on his face. “Potter,” he whispered.

“Malfoy,” Harry murmured in return, tracing his thumb over Draco’s bottom lip.

Draco gazed at Harry, silver eyes fixed on him. He admired the green eyes of Harry. The eyes that rejected the first impression of the silver-haired boy.

Harry gazed in return at Draco, smiling softly. He saw a change in these silver eyes. A fault in first impressions was discovered by Harry. His mind, focused on Draco yet wandering, reminded him of what Hermione said. Voldemort wanted Harry and Draco to be divided. 

“I love you,” Harry whispered, leaning forward to kiss Draco again.

“Took you long enough,” Draco said. He sneered, placing kisses all over Harry’s face. “But I love you, too.”

And from then on, Harry continued defying the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday present for @bucharestbuck! Happy early birthday!!!! 
> 
> *WANT TO REQUEST A FIC? Request eddies-freckles on Tumblr!*


End file.
